Denizen Mouse
Denizen Mouse is one of the First Five Bishops recruited by Arch Bishop Masked Bastard. He, along with Mystique B, was created in a laboratory, which he later escaped from. Mouse is known for being outspoken and often gets banned from online forums. He is known for playing poker and has his Church domain set up as a mini-casino where he is also a dealer. He sometimes speaks in poker terms that are usually well understood by his fellow Bishops, because they often play cards with Mouse. __TOC__ Proposition Play Denizen Mouse was born Evans Capecchi Smithies to genetically-engineered knockout mice Boris and Trixie, in a California lab. His parents were mice with altered phenotypes. One night Boris got out of his cage and mated with Trixie. Instead of having a litter, Trixie gave birth to a single mouse pup that the scientists named after the scientists who created the “knockout mouse”. Evans was different from his parents, because of his human-like behavior and physical characteristics. Evans could walk upright and respond to other human beings. Evens became the talk of the scientific world for his rapid growth and ability to carry out tasks like humans. He could type on a keyboard and sort cards, the latter quickly became what he was known for. He could read and understand words in English and Greek, but he couldn’t speak or write. His eyesight was most useful at night; the scientists took him out to casinos where they used him in poker tournaments to pay off their debts. Full House As he grew in size, he was put into isolation and put through bizarre tests. Soon Evens became too big to control and began to rebel against his captors. One day, during an experiment with large needles, Evens cried out and spoke his first words: lay down. It was a poker term, meaning that he wanted the scientists to stop using him to win at gambling and lay their cards down on the table. But, they refused to “fold” and kept on experimenting on him. Two of a Kind One day, Evans broke out of his cage and overpowered the scientists. He didn’t kill them, but commented on their willing surrender as a “great laydown”. Evans escaped the lab with his parents Boris and Trixie and became a carnie. He was known as “Knockout, the poker playing mouse.” After his parents died, Evans traveled with the carnival and lived in Las Vegas for a few years. It was on the road with the carnival where Mouse met Mystique B, a human-sized wasp. They formed a friendship for a short time before going their separate ways when the carnival shut down. He made his living playing poker at night and pretending to be a man in a mouse suit for birthday parties during the day. He later moved to Atlantic City where he took on the name Denizen Mouse, because he regularly frequented casinos and local bars. From The Shore to The Church After winning a national poker tournament to pay off his debts, Mouse returned to the carnival and teamed up with Misty Bee. Around this time, Mouse was approached by a Lord Bishop named Masked Bastard and asked if he wanted to join his Social Media Church. Although Mouse was skeptical at first, the masked cleric was about to convince Mouse that his Atheism didn't matter, so long as Mouse valued the free information online. Mouse and Misty both became Bishops under masked bastard and worked to build a Congregation. The Mystian-Denizenic faith Mouse and Misty created the basic dogma and canon regarding the faith their religion was based upon. Mouse was a denizen of many places online and offline. He came up with the idea that members of the Congregation should be occupants of the faith who keep their true identities hidden for the sake of protecting themselves and their loved ones. Conflict At The Ward Though Mouse was a part of Masked Bastard's Church, he stayed low-key at the underground domain Mental Ward Rehab and at one point formed a bond with Def. When the Bomb began his campaign to take down Def, Def became gripped with fear and flamed anybody who supported the Bomb. Def used this same tactic on Masked Bastard. Mouse renounced Def for his treatment of Masked Bastard and members of the Ward. Def vouched to have Mouse banned from the Ward for all time, but not before a flame war between Def, Mouse and a retired Army Colonel named Fishmeal. Fishmeal hated Def, Mouse and Masked Bastard. Dr. Fap cast his favor on Fishmeal and Def, but he had no grounds to ban Mouse. But after Denizen Mouse brutally flamed one of Dr. Fap’s female Moderators, Mouse was ejected from the Ward. But Moue's ban wasn't in vain; he and Misty brought in three new Congregation members: Linz Mondello, Chris the Pimp and Crazy Brown. Denizen Mouse Gallery Mouse-before-2.jpg|Denizen Mouse lurking at the Ward. Stained-glass-dm.jpg|Stained glass depiction of Denizen Mouse. ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard characters